Love Is For Fools
by CCangel
Summary: Love is a tricky thing. It comes and goes like the wind. Once you lose it there is the thought that it will never come again. Then fate intervenes and the possibility of love stares you in the face. You just have to be willing to accept it. Adult issues.
1. Chapter 1

Love Is For Fools

Marian heard the words come out of Robin's mouth but nothing registered. He said he loved Regina. He would always love her because of Roland but he was in love with Regina. He would forever be grateful for her and cherish their memories. His life no longer included her in the way it once did. He stayed with her out of obligation. He didn't want her to be alone.

His explanations didn't make sense right away. For three weeks she stayed in the forest with the people she held dear to her. She believed with all her heart their little family could be whole again. All it took was time and effort on everyone's part. They were each other's lifelines and nothing could ever get in the way of their love.

Until now.

She stood there stoic not saying a word. She wasn't sure what she should do. She tried to find any hint of a joke albeit a bad one. His eyes, his posture told her he was completely serious on the issue.

"Marian, please say something," he said. She turned around looking straight ahead into nothingness. It was pure darkness surrounding her and in an instant she felt rage building. It was as if a match had been lit inside her. All she could see was red. She clenched her fists by her side.

Robin sighed internally knowing that Marian would take this hard. He didn't blame her and she was entitled to her feelings. He put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around. What he didn't expect was the hard slap that came across his face the moment he touched her.

Robin held his hand to his face. It was beginning to sting. He looked at Marian in shock but all he saw reflected in those brown eyes was anger and sadness.

"I hate you," she hissed. She pushed him back screaming not caring if she woke the Merry Men out of their sleep. "You fell in love with a monster. A monster who tried to kill me and you don't even care. You are throwing everything we had for her."

"Marian, you-

"Shut up!" she yelled pushing him back harder causing him to fall. She rushed to get on top of him and started beating her fists into his chest. "I hate you Robin Locksley. I regret the day I ever met you!"

Tears were falling down her face onto his shirt. She wanted him to feel the pain and agony she felt. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her torso and lifted her up.

"Let me go," she commanded while kicking her legs and trying to squirm out of the person's hold.

"Marian, please stop," Little John said.

Robin stood up. "Marian please. I never meant to hurt you." He addressed Little John. "Let her go."

She stilled but her chest was heaving.

"I'm sorry," he continued.

Marian took a step forward but John made a move to grab her but she was quicker. "And you…you never tried to stop him. How could you not make him see?"

Little John had no answer to give because giving one would only set her off more. She backed away looking between the two men and then she ran.

She ran hard and fast. She paid no attention to the concerned voices calling after her. Her vision blurred due to the never-ending tears. Marian blocked everything around her as she continued to run. The only thing she could hear was the pounding heart in her chest that felt like it could give out at any moment.

She eventually stopped at the docks. She walked to the edge of the pier overlooking the water. The water was so calm and inviting. All she had to do was step in it and never come back up.

What was the point of living if she couldn't have what or who she wanted? Besides, she wasn't meant to be of this world. Who would miss her? Who would even come to her funeral? Who would even notice her absence?

Maybe Roland but he was still so young and any memories that he had of his mama could possibly diminish over time.

Love could be a glorious feeling but it also led to heartbreak. A heartbreak she couldn't bear to withstand.

"Nobody wants me here," she said to herself. She repeated the mantra over and over again.

Marian took off her jacket and set it down gently on the pier. She took off her shoes as well.

"Goodbye," she thought and plunged into the water.

Marian let herself be pulled down by the small current. She was starting to lose consciousness when she felt something pull her up.

She was vaguely aware of another presence above her until she was turned over so she could spit water out of her lungs.

"Are you ok?" the voice asked.

"What did you do?" she asked softly on the verge of crying. She looked up briefly to see the redhead staring in concern. However, her head was pounding and then she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin was starting to panic when he couldn't find Marian. He yelled for her as he neared the edge of the forest but only received silence in return. He ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

"Where are you?" he whispered aloud.

"Robin!" Little John yelled from behind. "Did you see her?" he inquired. Robin regretfully shook his head no.

Little John thought for a moment. "Robin, do you think-do you think she might have gone to the queen's house?"

Robin paled at the mere suggestion. What if Marian hurt her? Perhaps she wouldn't under relatively normal circumstances but he just shattered her heart into a million pieces. He was not sure what Marian was capable of at this point.

"Robin," Little John called out getting the man's attention.

"We have to go to Regina's," Robin said sternly and took off in a sprint. Little John looked up to the sky and prayed to God that Marian hadn't done anything she was going to regret.

He finally caught up with Robin who was now banging on Regina's door. "Regina! Open up!" he screamed. The porch light came on and Regina swung the door open clearly annoyed.

A scowl appeared on her face. "What do you two want? Robin, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Is she here?" he asked ignoring Regina's angry tone.

"Is who here?" she asked.

"Marian," Little John piped up. "We thought she might have come here."

"Why would she come to my home?" she inquired curiously.

"I told her," Robin answered. Regina's eyes widened a little as things began to click inside her head. Her eyes softened a bit.

"No, she hasn't been here," she replied more softly. "I'm sure she can't be far." She opened her door wider allowing the men to step inside.

"I'll call Emma. We'll make sure to find her," Regina said and headed to the kitchen. Robin followed her.

Another five minutes passed as Regina talked to Emma. Quick glances were directed Robin's way and she could see the angry bruise on his cheek that she failed to see before. She hung up the phone.

"Emma is going to let us know when she finds something," Regina said. She approached him and lifted her fingers to his cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"No," he said hesitating to continue. He leaned against the counter banging his fist against it. "I wasn't trying to hurt her but I couldn't continue living a lie. She wants something I cannot give her. I knew she would be angry but this was different. She looked broken. It was as if I killed her spirit. And now she's run off to God knows where."

Regina put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine for thinking I could ease her into things only to rip the rug from underneath her. I guess I deserved this bruise," he said.

"She'll understand," Regina said reassuringly.

"I do hope you are right," Robin replied.

Across town Marian was steadily struggling in her savior's arms as she arrived at the hospital. "Let me go. I demand that you let me go," she yelled. "Where have you taken me?" she asked.

She had woken up in this man's car and felt trapped. She remembered trying to escape only to find her efforts thwarted by the same man who rescued her.

"It's going to be alright," he said.

"Dr. Hopper, what's going on?" a nurse asked as she approached the pair but keeping a safe distance.

"Get Dr. Whale," Archie said sternly. The nurse quickly called over the intercom.

Dr. Whale came through the double doors and immediately assessed the situation. The woman was trying to claw Archie in the face. He whispered over to the nurse that he needed to administer a sedative.

"Ma'am, please calm down," Dr. Whale said as he approached Marian. She whipped her body around suddenly.

"I will not calm down. You cannot keep me here," she said looking around. "In this prison."

"It's not a prison. This is a hospital. We are here to help you," he assured. Marian saw the nurse coming her way with something in her hand.

"What is that?" she asked pointing to the needle.

"Just something to help calm your nerves," the nurse said. Marian narrowed her eyes not trusting any of the people surrounding her. She tried to make a run for it but was easily caught by Archie.

"Please stop," Archie pleaded as they both fell to the floor. He looked at the nurse who was already injecting the sedative into Marian's arm.

"No!" Marian screamed as she felt the sharp prick of the needle enter her. Her screams turned into soft whispers and her erratic movements stilled. Marian was once again shrouded in a cloud of darkness.

"What happened to her?" Whale asked after they put her on an available gurney.

"I found her in the water by the docks. I believe it was a suicide attempt," he answered. Whale stiffened a bit considering his own dalliance with the idea a year ago.

"I understand," he said. He addressed the nurse. "Take her to an available room and I'm ordering restraints be put on her."

"Is that really necessary?" Archie asked.

"Yes it is," Whale replied firmly. "Do we know who she is? I don't believe I've seen her before."

Archie shook his head. "No but that's not entirely uncommon since many people have come who weren't here before."

Whale sighed. "Perfect. Right now she will be considered a Jane Doe until someone claims her. Excuse me."

Archie eventually followed a nurse to Marian's room and walked in cautiously. He quietly placed his coat across the back of the chair and sat down. His let himself study the now quiet woman and wondered what drove her to take that leap into the icy waters.

Emma arrived at the hospital after driving around for nearly an hour. She was growing frustrated as more time passed.

She approached the nurse's desk and asked if a woman was brought in by any chance. The nurse told her about the disturbance and directed her to Whale's office. Emma went down the hallway to his office and knocked.

"Emma," he greeted.

"Whale," she greeted tiredly. "I was directed to your office by the nurse. I'm looking for a woman that might have come in her earlier tonight."

"Archie did bring in a woman. I've never seen her before. I'm afraid I had to sedate her," he replied. Emma visibly straightened her posture.

"I need to see her so I can identify her," she told him. Whale led her down the hallway to Marian's room. They entered and saw Archie sitting next to her.

"Archie," Emma said getting his attention. Archie looked up with a solemn expression.

"Emma," he said and got out of his chair. Emma looked at Marian and noticed the restraints on her wrists. She inwardly groaned because those restraints only meant one thing.

"Can I talk to you…outside?" she asked.

Once outside, Emma crossed her arms over chest. "What happened? How did Marian-

Archie cocked his head to his side. "Marian…so that's her name?"

"Yes. Now how did she end up here?"

Archie sighed heavily. "I was taking a walk by the docks when I heard a splash. I went to the pier and noticed a jacket and a pair of shoes. I put two and two together. I jumped in and rescued her."

Emma glanced toward the closed door. "She did it on purpose, didn't she?"

"It would appear so," Archie affirmed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You've done all you can do for now. I need to alert her family," Emma said and walked away from him. As she drove to Regina's house, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She felt a little responsible for this. She brought Marian back to a world she was not truly fit for and now she was tied to a hospital bed.

Emma quietly knocked on Regina's door. It took a mere second for it to open and Regina stood there with a worried expression. "Did you find her?" she inquired. When Emma didn't answer right away a horrible feeling came over her.

"Ms. Swan, did you find her?"

"Yeah, I found her," she responded. She walked into the foyer of the manor. "Where's Robin?"

"I'm here," he said coming from the kitchen. "Where is she?"

"At the hospital," Emma said. "You're going to want to sit down for this." She was now in the living room staring at Regina, Robin and Little John trying to devoid her voice of any emotion.

"She fell into the water at the pier," she started to say. "On purpose."

Robin's fingers tightened in Regina's grasp. Little John started to speak but quickly shut his mouth.

"She what?" Regina asked.

"Marian tried to kill herself tonight. She would have succeeded if it hadn't been for Archie. He saved her," Emma said.

"That's impossible," Robin said. "Marian wouldn't kill herself," he said not believing the story he'd just been told.

"Can we go see her?" Little John asked worriedly.

"Not tonight," Emma responded. "She's under sedation and probably won't wake up until tomorrow afternoon if not later," she continued.

"I'm sorry," Emma said and soon left the house. Little John looked at Robin with a heavy heart.

"I'm sure this is some misunderstanding," he said.

"There isn't a misunderstanding John. I drove her to this," he said.


End file.
